Les douces nuits de repos
by sakka-kun
Summary: Chez les bleus on aime la nuit. Elle est synonyme de repos, de calme et parfois d'amour. Ainsi, le caporal Blutch et le sergent Chesterfield aiment bien en profiter sous toutes les formes.
1. L'écorce d'un chêne

**Parce qu'apparemment je ne fais pas assez de lemon ! Voilà toute ma flamme sur papier ! (ou alors peut-être juste une étincelle...)**

**Remerciez Lighty-kun si ça vous plaît.**

**Ps: c'est un recueil de fics avec comme thème principal la nuit.**

**XXX**

**Contre l'écorce d'un chêne**

Il devait être onze heures du soir. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur le camp des nordistes installé en pleine Caroline du Nord sous la tutelle du général Alexander dirigeant ses troupes en bon père, tentant à chaque charge de faire le moins de victimes, tant du côté des soldats que du côté des civils pleurant la mort de proches tombés au combat.

La nuit était douce et sans lune, plongeant les tentes dans un noir d'encre à glacer le sang des moins hardis mais aussi à ravir les cœurs des plus téméraires. Mais malgré ces deux catégories d'hommes, ils étaient tous endormis, récupérant avec plaisir de la dernière charge qui n'avait pas trop causé de dommages, grâce au clairon ayant rapidement sonné la retraite à l'arrivée de l'artillerie ennemie.

Mais, même si les pertes étaient minimes, le 22e de cavalerie allait attendre encore un long moment avant de se reconstruire, de un parce que la plupart des cavaliers n'étaient pas revenus et de deux parce que Stark était complètement abruti par un coup de canon ayant explosé à quelques pas de lui, prodiguant ainsi repos aux quelques survivants dont faisaient partie Blutch et Chesterfield.

D'ailleurs ces deux-là étaient les deux seuls à ne pas dormir. Ou plutôt l'un avait emmené l'autre avec lui, l'empêchant de dormir.

C'est ainsi que s'était retrouvé le caporal Blutch plaqué contre un arbre loin du campement, pris en sandwich entre l'écorce dure d'un chêne et le corps brûlant du sergent Chesterfield jouant avec plaisir avec chaque partie de son anatomie déjà chauffée à blanc par la main titillant avec insolence l'intimité du cadet et la deuxième caressant fébrilement son membre dressé, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés tandis que le roux se frottait toujours un peu plus fort contre lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, celle qu'il avait déjà mordue bien plus d'une fois:

-Tu n'aimerais pas un peu la douleur par hasard Blutch ?

Ce dernier répondit entre deux râles d'une voix faible et aiguë:

-N- Non ! Je ne- Ahhh ! N- Ah. Stop. Arrête. Mmph…

Chesterfield s'amusait à toucher chaque partie du corps de son amant, jouant avec ses tétons, caressant son membre dressé, mordant son cou et se frottant allègrement contre ses fesses fermes qu'il adorait tripoter.

Pendant ce temps, Blutch subissait en gémissant, en poussant des râles de plaisir et quelques uns de douleur, chaque fois en se plaquant un peu plus contre l'arbre tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, en proie à une lasciveté qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir tant il appréciait ce que lui prodiguait les tripotements de son sergent favori dont il était fou amoureux mais à qui il ne disait jamais ça, amour-propre oblige.

Ainsi, dans la nuit silencieuse se détachait une respiration bruyante, sifflante et ponctuée de gémissements incontrôlés de la part d'un caporal trop excité pour se retenir et quelques chuchotements discrets attisant à chaque fois un peu plus le plaisir du cadet frottant ses fesses contre le membre du sergent ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-Nnnhh… Cornélius… Aaahhh… Je- Je n'en peux plus… Ahn !

Apparemment le roux avait touché un endroit sensible rendant le cadet complètement muet, se retenant de jouir dans les mains de son amant, tandis que quelques doigts s'immisçaient tranquillement et insolemment dans son intimité trempée.

Le sergent s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui glissa avec sensualité tandis qu'il enfonçait un autre doigt dans le cul:

-Je n'ai pas compris Blutch. Tu peux répéter ?

Un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge du passif qui demanda au bout de quelques minutes, pantelant et tremblant:

-S'il- Ahn ! S'il…, s'il te plaît… Cornélius…

Et il se tut une nouvelle fois pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Chesterfield resserrait son emprise sur la taille de Blutch en lui suçant le lobe d'oreille en retirant rapidement son pantalon pour se frotter un peu plus contre le caporal gémissant un peu plus et un peu plus fort.

Puis il ne se retint plus et s'introduit d'un coup dans l'intimité du cadet lâchant un autre cri attisant ses sens et commença à faire de violents va-et-vient prodiguant un plaisir incommensurable à Blutch en demandant toujours plus, toujours plus fort.

Il se répandit finalement dans les main du sergent continuant de frapper sa prostate, ne tardant pas à jouir lui aussi à l'intérieur des fesses du caporal ne tenant plus sur ses jambes et perdant son équilibre lorsqu'il se retira finalement de son intimité, le faisant rapidement rattraper Blutch qui partait déjà au pays des songes, submergé par la lasciveté de l'acte.

Il en profita donc pour l'embrasser et lui susurrer au coin de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde tandis que le caporal riait tranquillement en répondant à ses doux baisers, se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse puissant, tandis qu'il le ramenait silencieusement vers les tentes en le portant.

Il le déposa finalement dans son lit, juste à côté du sien en posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur son front et se glissant à son tour dans son sac de couchage pour rapidement s'endormir en même temps que son amant lui tenant discrètement la main.

**XXX**

**Soyez indulgent je l'ai écrit en une heure seulement. Il peut y avoir encore des coquilles.**

**Une petite review sinon ?...**


	2. Assis dans la nuit

**Parce que j'ai envie d'en faire un un peu plus tranquille: voilà.**

**XXX**

**Assis dans la nuit**

Chesterfield et Blutch étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre depuis à peu près un quart d'heure sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit à regarder la pleine lune brillant de mille feux tandis qu'une brise fine faisait doucement bruisser les arbres alentours.

Aucun des deux ne parlait. Se contentant d'admirer le ciel bleu encre, chacun restait silencieux à profiter de l'absence de bruit suivant ceux de la charge de la journée, remplie de cris, de pleurs, de coups de canons et d'ordres venimeux lancés à l'attention des soldats continuant leur marche en direction de l'ennemi.

Et pourtant, la nuit était venue les envelopper dans une douceur protectrice et un calme que seule elle pouvait prodiguer. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi ce cadeau des cieux acceptait encore de veiller sur eux, de les rassurer et de les aider à oublier le temps de quelques heures avant de les bercer dans une calme symphonie de sons doux et reposant, malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient tant de bruit la journée, qu'ils tuaient dans de gens dans cette guerre…

Chesterfield et Blutch étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre depuis à peu près une demie-heure sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit à regarder la pleine lune brillant de mille feux tandis qu'une brise fine faisait doucement bruisser les arbres alentours.

Puis le sergent tourna la tête vers le caporal fixant toujours le globe suspendu au-dessus d'eux les éclairant d'une faible lueur blanche et approcha doucement sa main de celle de Blutch qui sursauta en sentant un contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Quand il dirigea son attention vers Chesterfield, ce dernier avait déjà recommencé à regarder d'un air indescriptible la lune ronde et pure.

Alors, au lieu de rompre le contact, il ressera plutôt sa main autour de celle du sergent et se cala contre son épaule, toujours sans un mot, le visage tourné vers le ciel sombre et uniforme.

Chesterfield et Blutch étaient assis l'un contre l'autre depuis à peu près une heure sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit à regarder la pleine lune brillant de mille feux tandis qu'une brise fine faisait doucement bruisser les arbres alentours.

Le sergent se tourna alors et embrassa tendrement son caporal qui répondit avec autant d'amour que lui si ce n'était plus. Ils ne rompirent le baiser que quelques minutes plus tard, quand Blutch décida qu'il était tard pour lui et qu'il avait envie d'aller dormir.

Chesterfield ne le retint pas. Il se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser sur le front pour finalement le regarder se lever et s'en aller tranquillement après lui avoir glissé, tout doucement, au creu de l'oreille:

Je t'aime.

Chesterfield était maintenant assis seul depuis quelques minutes sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit à regarder la pleine lune brillant de mille feux tandis qu'une brise fine faisait doucement bruisser les arbres alentours.

Il l'aimait.


	3. Une histoire de comètes

**Sur une idée de Lighty-kun.**

**Une histoire de comètes**

Les comètes filaient dans le ciel, illuminant les yeux des soldats restés debouts pour regarder le spectacle de toute beauté, ayant même réussi à instaurer une trève entre les lignes des nordistes et les lignes des sudistes le temps de deux jours, rien que pour regarder les étoiles filantes.

Chaque homme était installé dans son coin et regardait le ciel sombre aux tâches blanches strié par le passage des météorites aux queues blanches. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tous les soldats fixaient inlassablement le tableau noir avec des écailles d'argent sans piper mot. Certains assis autour d'un feu éteint pour l'occasion, d'autres perchés sur les enclos des chevaux endormis ou bien quelques-uns installés sur le toit où résidait l'Etat-Major.

Ainsi, un silence sourd régnait dans cette douce nuit d'été aux relents de terre et de parfums sucré des fleurs, faisant oublier un instant aux soldats la dure réalité dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés en s'engageant dans l'armée.

Pourtant, à l'écart du camp, sur une petite clairière dégagée, un certain sergent du 22e de cavalerie dit, le doigt pointé en l'air, tandis qu'il était couché sur l'herbe fraiche:

-C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas Blutch ?

Ce dernier assis les genoux pliés à côté de son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'admirer le flot d'étoiles virvoltant au-dessus d'eux dans un ballet entêtant.

Chesterfield tourna la tête dans sa direction et observa un instant son visage pensif en esquissant un petit sourire avant de retourner regarder, lui aussi, les petites tâches blanches à des milliers de lieues de lui en repliant ses bras sous sa tête.

Un long moment passa ensuite. Le silence régnant en maître entre les deux hommes fraîchement amoureux même si leur relation se cantonnait surtout à rester côte à côte sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis longtemps le sergent Chesterfield s'était rendu compte que Blutch était comme ça. Qu'avec lui, il aimait passer du temps à ses côtés dans le silence, surtout la nuit. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de cette façon de faire mais si c'était ce que voulait le caporal il n'allait pas s'opposer.

Il y avait bien des nuits brûlantes d'amour, brûlantes de désir, mais Blutch ne se manifestait rarement. Préférant se contenter de suivre, il jouait toujours le passif, subissant, attendant, mais ne faisant jamais signe de quoi que ce soit.

Chesterfield avait beau lui avoir déjà dit, le caporal ne réagissait pas. Il se contentait inlassablement d'attendre dans le silence, sans jamais regarder le sergent dans les yeux pour lui demander quelque chose.

Blutch avait besoin de calme avait conclu Chesterfield. Il voulait apprécier tranquillement, sans se presser, et découvrir doucement, calmement.

Du coup le sergent s'était aussi mis à attendre. Il s'était mis à patienter en attendant que le caporal se sente prêt à quelque chose même si des fois il avait été sur le point de craquer et de lui sauter dessus.

Mais pour l'instant tous les deux fixaient le flot d'étoiles virvoltant au-dessus d'eux dans un ballet entêtant.

Soudain une étoile passa devant leurs yeux, ce qui fit lever le bras du sergent s'exclamant:

-Fais un vœu Blutch !

Ce dernier lui rétorqua:

-C'est déjà fait Cornélius.

Chesterfield tourna la tête dans sa direction, étonné.

-Déjà ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le caporal lui glissa un regard gêné.

-Qu- Que tu… Que tu recommence à… Enfin à me… Me…

Ses joues virèrent subitement au rouge et il se cacha le visage entre ses mains tandis que le sergent souriait en comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Dans ce cas il va falloir que tu m'embrasse plus souvent.

Et il fondit sur lui dans un baiser avide de désir et d'amour, son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Ce soir-là les étoiles ne furent plus vraiment la préoccupation numéro une des deux soldats…


	4. De la neige

**Un chapitre pour booster tout ceux qui vont passer des exams ! Bonne chance tout le monde !**

**De la neige**

-J'ai froid Cornélius.

Il devait être onze heures du soir. La neige était tombée en gros flocons sur le campement d'Alexander qui avait suspendu toute attaque, terrain boueux oblige. Chesterfield et Blutch étaient malgré tout dehors, dans la forêt, installés sur un tronc d'arbre tombé leur offrant un banc assez agréable et sec. Ils étaient habillés de leur uniforme d'hiver et se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger, pour éviter de perdre inutilement de la chaleur. Le sergent, un peu énervé mais surtout inquiet, brisa le silence une deuxième fois en disant:

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester dans la tente pour éviter que tu aies froid.

-Mais je me sentais seul sans toi…

Le roux claqua de la langue et retira sa couverture pour envelopper le caporal qui se colla un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et ferma un instant les yeux avant de reprendre, quelques minutes plus tard, d'un ton bas:

-Il y a beaucoup de manières de réchauffer quelqu'un, tu sais…

Chesterfield rougit alors et posa un regard incertain sur Blutch qui l'observait en souriant mesquinement. Il se mit alors à passer une main sur la jambe du sergent et à appuyer doucement sur son entre-jambe, lui arrachant un petit soupir. Il la fit ensuite glisser vers le haut et la plongea dans le pantalon de l'ainé qui se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il l'enserra ensuite autour de son pénis qui ne tarda pas à se durcir et il se déplaça pour se mettre sur les jambes du roux après avoir sommairement baissé son caleçon. Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, il lui demanda alors:

-Est-ce que je t'excite Cornélius ?

Ce dernier écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du cadet et commença à lui caresser le torse pour le faire taire. Il lui pinça les tétons en continuant de se frotter à lui et commença à lui les mordre, arrachant de petits gémissements de la part de Blutch au visage rougi. Ce dernier entoura la tête du sergent de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, se délectant de la façon dont il lui léchait le tronc, avant de déboutonner le pantalon de Chesterfield et de fixer un instant son membre dressé en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour s'en passer. Ses réflexions furent rapidement interrompues par un doigt s'immisçant dans son intimité, faisant échapper un petit cri de la gorge du caporal, qui, haletant, dit:

-Tu ne m'a- Mmph… Pas répondu Cornélius.

Ce dernier stoppa tout mouvement mais laissa tout de même son index là où il était.

-Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? Personnellement je préfère la pratique.

Et il enfonça son majeur dans le cul du cadet qui poussa un long gémissement tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus chaotique.

-Ou- Oui. J'ai envie de te l'enten- Nnh… Ah- De te l'entendre dire… Mmh…

Chesterfield lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

-Oui tu m'excites. Quand je te vois, j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus et de te prendre dans la minute. En plus tu es un allumeur alors comment veux-tu que je me contrôle ?

Et il souleva le caporal pour le pénétrer violemment et brusquement. Blutch lâcha un autre cri et balança la tête en arrière avant de mouvoir son bassin de façon à sentir le membre dressé de son compagnon plus profondément en lui. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois. L'air autour de lui était glacial mais il était brûlant. Brûlant de désir, d'amour, d'excitation. Il voulait Chesterfield pour lui tout seul et était prêt à tuer pour le garder. Il en était amoureux et refusait l'idée de s'en séparer. A rompre le lien entre eux. Aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens littéral. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que le sergent semblait désirer la même chose. Il l'avait déjà prouvé de bien des façons et le caporal ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui rendre. A vrai dire il ne savait jamais comment dire à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de malvenu ou autre.

-Blutch… Blutch…

Haussant un sourcil malgré le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, l'interpellé risqua un regard vers le visage du roux qui n'arrêtait pas de lui susurrer son nom et à quel point il l'aimait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose en lui se contracter et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en notant que son compagnon appuyait dessus, ce qui le fit vite perdre ses moyens. Il apprécia encore un instant le contact avant de se répandre sur le sergent qui n'attendit pas bien plus longtemps pour faire de même, dans un long râle de plaisir qui ronronna aux oreilles du cadet qui se laissa submerger par la délivrance de Chesterfield dans un frisson qui retira ses dernières forces.

Il retomba alors mollement sur l'aîné qui ne tarda pas à le serrer dans ses bras en l'embrassant amoureusement. Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le roux ne décide de rhabiller le cadet qui se laissa faire docilement, blotti dans ses bras. Ils revinrent ensuite sur la pointes des pieds au campement en faisant attention à ne pas trop faire crisser la neige puis se laissèrent tomber dans leur couchette en étouffant des rires amusés. Blutch décida d'aller dans le même lit que Chesterfield et, au bout d'une demi-heure sans bouger, il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille:

-Je n'ai plus froid Cornélius.

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, blotti contre le torse puissant de son compagnon.


	5. L'ampoule essouflée

**La Louisiane c'est humide...**  
**Bonne lecture !**

**L'ampoule essouflée**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait reprocher à la Louisiane, c'était son air chaud et humide. La moiteur avait cette mauvaise habitude de s'infiltrer sur chaque centimètre carré dans les tentes et de coller sur la peau des quelques soldats envoyés en mission d'escorte. Les vers étaient partout. Les moustiques ? Un sujet tabou depuis le premier jour dans cet Etat. La nuit, l'air se faisait plus doux. Encore lourd, bien sûr, mais c'était plus supportable. On évitait beaucoup de se poster dans des marais ou des terrains boueux. On prenait systématiquement le réflexe de quadriller la zone, s'assurer que le sol était sec, et on s'installait toujours près d'un cours d'eau. Potable à chaque fois.

Ainsi, malgré tout la bonne volonté du monde, les nordistes s'étaient résolus à retirer leur chemises, puisque les vestes n'avaient pas été jugées nécessaires. Tout le monde se baladait donc torse-nu et avait depuis longtemps brûlé ses chaussettes; inutiles. L'expédition qui visait à protéger un scientifique de tout sudiste se faisait en barque, pour éviter d'attirer les regards. Les armes étaient relaillées à la dernière pirogue avec constamment un soldat pour les surveiller. Le problème de ce genre de missions, c'était comme toujours de trouver l'endroit parfait par où passer. Du coup, sur les demandes du cartographe du groupe, les hommes se retrouvaient souvent à devoir faire passer les embarquations dans les forêts truffées d'insectes. Certains avaient eu des sangsues aux jambes, d'autres des infections de blessures causées par la fuite d'une colonie de frôlons un peu trop agressifs.

Pourtant, malgré tout ces désagréments, le caporal Blutch du 22e de cavalerie était aux anges. Il avait à présent un prétexte constant pour admirer les pectoraux et les abdominaux de son sergent favori, toujours recouvert de sueur. Lui, en simple maigrelet, était chargé d'être laide-soignant du médecin de la troupe. Chesterfield n'était bien entendu pas fait pour le même job. Il s'occupait à la place de faire partie des dix hommes s'occupant de faire marcher le groupe à travers la végétation et de soulever les pirogues pour les faire passer au-dessus de rochers escarpés.

Ils étaient à présent dans une maison de particulier assez rudimentaire, proposant des chambres à qui voulait bien. Chacun devait prendre une chambre double, manque de place oblige, et une douche glaciale pour se débarrasser des possibles parasites se logeant entre les pores de leur peau. Ainsi fut fait et, une demi-heure après leur arrivée, les hommes étaient enfin propres depuis un mois à traverser la végétation de la Louisiane. Les questions quant à l'objectif étaient interdites. Personne ne savait où ils allaient et en vérité la plupart des soldats s'en fichaient. Ils s'étaient à présent lavés et c'était déjà bien assez pour les faire se sentir encore plus motivé pour la suite.

C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Blutch qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur le lit double de la chambre qu'il empruntait. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau de la douche couler dans une pièce adjacente et devait se faire violence pour ne pas se masturber en imaginant des choses. Les portes du balcon étaient ouvertes, néanmoins remplacées par des moustiquaires, laissant ainsi un vent lourd et doux remplir la pièce. Dans la pièce, seule une lampe donnait l'occasion au cavalier de lire. Elle avait malheureusement tendance à faiblir et quand la luminosité devint trop basse pour continuer sa lecture, l'homme soupira et posa son livre sur sa table de chevet avant de fermer un instant les yeux, fatigué et repu à la fois.

Lorsqu'il entendit finalement le clapoti de l'eau sur le sol s'arrêter, il ouvrit un œil en direction de la porte bien entendu fermée. Il attendit ensuite un instant en entendant Chesterfield soupirer d'aise, se préparant à ne rien imaginer quand les battants s'ouvriraient. C'était malheureusement un peu présomptueux de sa part car lorsque le sergent sortit de la pièce d'eau un torchon sur les épaules et torse-nu, il se mit immédiatement à rougir et se tourna dans le lit pour éviter d'avoir à faire face au roux qui restait debout, à profiter de sa propreté toute nouvelle.

Puis la lampe faiblit encore avant de se rallumer, projetant une lumière basse et usée sur l'ensemble de la pièce aux murs jaunes. Le sergent déclara alors:

-On va bientôt être plongé dans le noir si ça continue comme ça. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi Blutch ?

Sans se retourner, il répondit, en tentant de cacher son attirance; inavouée au roux:

-Moi j'en pense rien du tout. La nuit c'est fait pour dormir, pas pour jouer aux cartes.

Un petit temps de silence passa.

-N'empêche… Ça fait du bien de se laver après un mois à patauger dans de l'eau stagnante.

-Tu dis ça mais tu n'a même pas mis de chemise.

-Oh. Ça. J'ai pris l'habitude de me balader comme ça. Et puis il fait de toute façon trop chaud pour en mettre une. Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais.

Et il s'assit sur le bord du lit en posant sa serviette sur sa table basse. Plus personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit ensuite et un silence gênant vint s'installer entre les deux hommes, l'un tentant de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour l'autre n'en doutant pas un instant. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête, pour commencer à lire un livre que Blutch ne connaît pas. Celui-ci ce retourna au bout d'un moment, ne tenant plus à la tentation, et fixa un instant le torse musclé du sergent plongé dans sa lecture. Il fixait inexorablement son tronc se soulever à chaque respiration et la fine pellicule de sueur luisant à la pauvre lumière qui faiblissait encore une fois.

Soudain, alors qu'il sentait à nouveau son sang pulser vers une certaine partie de son anatomie, il ne tint plus et se mit à califourchon sur le roux qui le regardait, un peu paniqué, tandis que le cadet s'exclamait:

-Oh et puis merde !

Il fondit alors avidement sur sa bouche sans prévenir, devant un Chesterfield complètement destabilisé, n'ayant jamais soupçonné de quelconques sentiments amoureux de la part de son subbalterne allant à son encontre. Mais tout de même, au bout d'un moment, il se détendit (ou se tendit) et se laissa faire en y mettant tout de même du sien, attirant toujours un peu plus Blutch contre lui avant de rompre le lien et d'échanger les positions en disant:

-Ton pauvre cul va morfler Blutch.

Et il arracha la chemise de ce dernier et retira ses autre couches d'habits tandis que la lumière rendait enfin son dernier souffle, les plongeant dans une obscurité lourde et chaude. Il se mit soudain à l'embrasser de façon passionnée et animale à la fois tout en prenant son membre humide en main et en commençant à le caresser de haut en bas, arrachant des soupirs au caporal, complètement démuni de tout moyen de s'échapper. Il tenta tout de même de le repousser un peu mais c'était peine perdue, il était là, sous ce corps d'athlète en rute, et n'allait pas pouvoir s'enfuir. Il le savait mais son ego l'y obligait. D'ailleurs l'ego perdit rapidement face au plaisir qu'il ressentait. L'amour-propre vola en éclat et toute forme de rébellion fut abolie.

Il se laissa donc aller aux suçons, aux morsures, aux caresses et aux murmures de Chesterfield qui ne relâchait pas la pression qu'il avait sur le pénis de son compagnon au bord de l'orgasme. Ce dernier haletait, gémissait, soupirait, et le roux ne faisait que lui donner un peu plus l'envie de se faire prendre sur le champ. Pourtant non. Malgré son membre dressé à lui aussi, il ne faisait rien sinon attiser un peu plus le désir du cadet qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il prit alors l'initiative d'enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin du plus grand pour se frotter un peu contre la partie sensible de son anatomie en poussant une petite plainte et le sergent comprit bien que c'était une supplication. Il ne répondit pourtant pas à la demande. A la place, il se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de Blutch, haletant et tremblant, et lui glissa:

-Tu la veux ?

Déglutissant difficilement, il lui répondit:

-Ou- Oui…

D'un air insolent, il lui rétorqua, en accentuant la pression qu'il entretenait sur son membre dressé:

-Il va falloir que tu m'explique un peu mieux ta demande, Blutch.

Tremblant de plus belle et rougissant, il se résolut à lui demander, gêné au possible par la main se baladant sur son bas-ventre:

-Je- J'ai envie de… Ah- Ahnn ! De recevoir ta bite dans mo- Mon… C- Cul… Mmhhh…

Ça avait l'air assez pervers de dire ça sous les caresses répétées du sergent, complètement collant à cause de la sueur et de la moiteur de l'air. Surtout d'une façon aussi saccadée ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi il ressemblait, là, couché sous son amant, à le supplier pour qu'il le sodomise. Il devait avoir un visage tellement lubrique. Dieu merci cette satané ampoule avait sauté ! Il sentait la chaleur qui l'irradiait de partout. De ses joues jusqu'à sa verge en passant par ses fesses.

En parlant de celles-là, Chesterfield commença justement à enfoncer un doigt dans l'anus du cadet qui poussa un petit glapissement suivi de plusieurs autres en sentant que son index n'était pas le seul à s'immiscer dans son intimité. Les mouvements de ciseaux furent bien rapidement remplacés par des coups secs contre sa prostate puis, au bout d'un long moment qui sembla être des heures pour lui, il sentit quelque chose de bien plus gros s'appuyer contre son anus.

Cela lui arracha d'abord un hoquet de surprise dont la place avait été usurpée en vitesse par le frisson de danger et de désir qui lui électrisa la colonne vertebrale. Et soudain il sentit une douleur déchirante le froudoyer en même temps qu'un plaisir incommensurable tandis que quelque chose lui violait l'intérieur du colon, allant et partant en direction de sa prostate, pour la frapper à chaque un peu plus violemment que précédemment. Alors, poussant un cri, il se ressaisit bien vite et serra les dents en poussant des bruits indescriptibles de douleur et de plaisir mêlé à de l'excitation et de la perversité. Ne tenant plus, il jouit sur le ventre du sergent poussant toujours de longs râles de plaisir en introduisant son pénis dans la cavité serrée au possible du caporal en faisant des va-et-vient brutaux et intenses à la fois. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se répande totalement dans le cadet sentant quelque chose de brûlant couler à contre-sens en lui.

Chesterfield se retira donc pour finalement observer un instant Blutch tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait beau faire noir, il arrivait tout de même à discerner le corps frêle du plus petit se soulevant rapidement dans un rythme saccadé et repu à la fois. Il s'allongea ensuite contre lui alors que l'autre se lovait dans ses bras et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

.

**Ps: je suis assez fier de mon titre.**


End file.
